Carta para Muro-chin
by MikiPerver
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya encuentra un sobre violeta hecho especialmente para él pero no le corresponde leerla hasta que el dueño de ella, Murasakibara Atsushi, decida entregársela. Sin embargo este se toma el atrevimiento de leerla sin su permiso. (One-shot Murahimu)


_**Carta para Muro-chin**_

Eran las 7:00 am, Atsushi por obligación debía ir con sus padres a una reunión familiar de esas que son muy aburridas, de las que nadie asistiría pero por quedar bien, allí se presentaría. Se levantó tarde y miraba el reloj deseando detener los minutos. Era de lo mas odioso salir de la cama un domingo.

A su lado se encontraba Himuro Tatsuya, su compañero, durmiendo plácidamente sin tener ninguna preocupación por la cual despertar a ese horario. Murasakibara envidiaba tanto ver como dormía que lo empujó de la cama sacando el colchón de lugar. Todo eso porque estaba molesto, quería que Himuro comparta su descontento y entonces hizo aquello.

 _\- ¿Qué haces Atsushi? No tienes porque desarmar la cama y tirarme al suelo para que despierte. Un simple "levántate" es suficiente. -_ Le reclamaba el recién amanecido.

 _\- Comparte mi mal humor Muro-chin. -_

 _\- No, ya basta de hacer berrinche. Mira la hora que es, vas a llegar tarde como siempre. Apresúrate, te ayudaré. -_ Se ofreció enseguida.

Himuro dejó la ropa sobre la cama ya tendida que había hecho hace un momento. Ahora preparaba el desayuno mientras rellenaba una mochila con dulces para que Murasakibara se lleve en el camino y que con suerte, le alcancen para todo el día fuera de la casa.

Siempre estaba encargándose de los caprichos del alto, si otro estaría en su lugar definitivamente abandonaría permanecer tanto al lado de alguien como Mura. Es que ni el entendía porque hacía esas cosas por su compañero, porque esta bien hacer cosas por el otro pero esa ya era una relación de dependencia pura. Quizá le gustaba encargarse de gente así de dependiente, pero la verdad era que nunca le tocó conocer ni cuidar de otra persona que sea como la actual. Además, Atsushi no era un niño, solo se comportaba como uno pero no lo era. Entonces "¿Por qué cuidaba tanto de él?" Se preguntaba a veces y se rendía rápido al no encontrar una respuesta lógica. _"Es un buen chico, es todo"_ se repetía continuando sus días junto a este.

Atsushi desayuno de lo mas tranquilo, no se apresuraba a pesar de ser tarde. Tenía tres horas de viaje pero no le importaba mucho perder tiempo, nunca le importaba nada. Tomó la mochila que Himuro le preparó y se fue despidiéndose del otro con un _"Adiós Muro-chin, espero no tardarme asi disfruto de lo que quede del domingo"_

Tatsuya al quedar solo se lanzó en el sillón dando un largo suspiro, diciéndose al fin estar un rato tranquilo. Volvió a abrir el último libro que andaba leyendo en la página donde se detuvo y despues de estar concentrado en la historia, miró el reloj con desanimo porque no había pasado rápido la hora como creía. Sin aquel ruidoso, todo era mas aburrido y monótono.

Se consideraba a el mismo una persona inquieta, Atsushi se lo había dicho en ocasiones: _"Muro-chin no puede permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar."_ Es que estar en constante movimiento lo hacía sentir bien, así que no parecía algo que deba cambiar de el.

Dejó el libro a un lado levantándose del sofá para ir hasta la habitación en donde al llegar todo parecía en orden. No había rastros de dulces a la vista y cada objeto permanecía en su lugar. Estaba orgulloso de ese orden, sin papeles en el suelo o migas. _"Atsushi debería aprender a mantener este cuarto así de limpio por siempre"._ Decía mientras estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar pero antes, usando su intuición o mejor dicho poniéndose en los pies de Mursakaibara imaginó que tal vez estaba escondiendo mugre. Lo que hizo darse cuenta de una cosa: No había revisado debajo de la cama.

Retrocedió y se inclinó a mirar para encontrar lo que ya esperaba, un horrendo chiquero.

En alguna parte tenía que esconder su mugre, y le hizo gracia darse cuenta de lo inocente que era para esconder basura, que debajo de la cama, era muy obvio.

No hacía mucho pasó la aspiradora por allí pero ahora ya no importaba porque estaba tan repleto de roña que le atemorizaba lo que podía llegar a encontrar. Tuvo que correr la cama a un lado porque con el escobillón no solucionaba el problema.

Había dos paletas pegadas en el suelo, ropa sucia, una almohada pequeña que parecía ser blanca en el pasado y muchas, muchas envolturas de dulces.

Hizo un trabajo muy rápido en limpiar dejando el piso reluciente, fuera de toda esa suciedad. En cuanto a los papeles envoltorios, él quería dejarlos en algún lugar a la vista, así luego regañar a Murasakibara por tirarlos debajo de la cama sabiendo que hay un tacho de basura al lado del velador y también por seguir comiendo en vez de dormir pero por suerte estaba de buen humor y dejó pasar aquello.

Tiró los papeles a la basura pero se extraño de algo que había entre ellos, el cual no era un envoltorio sino un sobre violeta que no se dio cuenta de su existencia entre todo lo demás.

 _"¿Y qué se supone que es esto?"_ Se preguntó levantando el sobre incógnito mirando con atención.

 _Para: Muro-chin, De: Atsushi._ Decía en el exterior del sobre.

La intriga inmensa que le causaba esto, mas las preguntas que se hacía y lo cómico que le resultaba pensar que Atsushi se molestaba en escribir, ya le pareció extraño y se preocupó imaginando que puede ser algo muy serio dejando la sonrisa de lado.

Aunque jamás le fue entregado eso, este decía "Para Muro-chin" asi que se trataba de algo para él pero ¿Era correcto abrir una correspondencia que todavía no fue entregada al destinatario? No es algo... ¿Atrevido hacerlo? Se negó en abrirlo y lo dejó en la cama para mas tarde preguntar al dueño de ella si podía abrirla.

Pasaron tres horas mas, Murasakibara seguía con su familia y Himuro miraba televisión sin prestar mucha atención porque había algo que todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza: el sobre.

Quizá se trataba de la estupidez mas grande del mundo y si quería poner fin a esto, que lo abra y listo pero si Atsushi luego se enoja, que se prepare a las consecuencias.

 _"¿Que puedo hacer? Ah, ya se..."_ Buscó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo, Kagami Taiga, llamándolo para que lo oriente un poco sobre lo que hacer. Tal vez algún consejo de alguien así serviría.

 _-¿Hola? ¿Tatsuya? ¿Qué pasó? -_

 _\- Taiga, ¿Cómo estás? -_

 _\- Bien, por salir a caminar un rato al parque con Kuroko ¿Y tu como estas? -_

 _\- Bien...-_ Se detuvo mientras suspiraba.

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo? -_

 _\- Olvídalo bro, era una tontería. -_

 _\- ¿Piensas dejarme con la duda? -_

 _\- Pues eso es lo que esta pasando. Estoy con una duda que no me deja en paz. -_

 _\- ¿Cuál es? Quizá pueda ayudarte. -_

 _\- Si encontraras un sobre que diga "Para Kagami" pero aún no fue entregada por la persona que le pertenece ¿La abririas?_

 _\- Sinceramente no se que haría. Da un poco de miedo el pensar que hay dentro ¿No crees? -_

 _\- Desde el exterior se ve que dentro hay una carta. Al principio pensé que era dinero pero me di cuenta que no, y me preocupe mas aún cuando leí que decía para Muro-chin. -_

 _\- Así que es de parte de Murasakibara eh, que extraño. -_ Se rió un momento.

 _\- E-eso no importa. -_ titubeó Tatsuya.

 _\- La curiosidad mato al gato pero... ¿Murio sabiendo? -_ Le decía Taiga insinuando algo.

 _\- ¿Me estas diciendo que abra el sobre aunque sea algo imprudente? -_

\- _Si...-_ Volvió a reir.

Después de la llamada que le había hecho a su amigo, se desesperó haciendo que la curiosidad aumente mas, torturándose con el _"¿Cuándo llegará Atsushi?"_ empujándolo a tomar la carta, abrirla, leerla y luego hacer como si eso no paso, volver a cerrar el sobre con el contenido dentro y preguntarle a Murasakibara si eso es para él como si no la hubiese visto nunca.

Era una carta, en eso no se equivocó. La letra es horrenda pero entendible porque ya la conoce y sabe que suele escribir sin ganas, aunque estaba bastante prolijo y sin errores ortográficos, cosa que a Himuro le sorprendió porque no suele esmerarse en ese tipo de cosas.

Lo primero que sintió cuando sacó la carta fue el perfume de Atsushi. Aspiró ese delicioso olor imaginando al chico que le pertenecía y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Lo extrañaba, era el color de su vida.

En la esquina de la carta, en la parte de arriba, tenía un dibujo pequeño de una paleta muy colorida, la hoja era de color lila y tenía mucho escrito en ella. Se notaba el esfuerzo que dedicó en hacerla, algo no propio de él, por eso Tatsuya se detenía en cada detalle de esta.

 _"¿Qué es esta faceta de este chico tan desconocida?"_ Se preguntaba el receptor de la carta con un miedo que crecía haciendo dudar si leer o dejar en su lugar la hoja.

Desviaba la mirada concentrándola en otro lugar para no leerla pero sin querer hacerlo, divisó que en el principio de la carta decía ~Hola Muro-chin~ haciendo que se de cuenta de que la carta podía ser una simple tontería infantil que no se explican.

Sin aguantar un segundo mas, comenzó a leerla.

 _~Hola Muro-chin~_

 _No se como se hace una carta adecuada, ni tampoco si debía poner la fecha en que la escribí, tampoco se si una carta pueda transmitir a otra persona alguna especie de sentimiento, si es así Muro-chin dímelo porque necesito saberlo. Necesito que me expliques todo porque eres el único en el que confío desde que estoy en Josen y nunca jamás tuve a una persona a mi lado que dure tanto tiempo porque a otras personas yo les doy asco, me lo han dicho pero Muro-chin no es como ellos. Creo que paso lo suficiente como para decir que conozco a Muro-chin. Se lo correcto y ordenado que es, se que le gusta pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa, de hecho lo que mas me gusta es cuando se queda a dormir a mi lado, se que si permanece concentrado en algo son tres cosas: el basquet, la cocina, y cuando lee un libro. Tampoco le gusta que lo interrumpan en medio de alguna de esas cosas aunque yo si lo hago porque no se enoja conmigo, a veces solo me regaña pero esta bien que lo haga. Es amable y le gusta cuando quiero llamar su atención con mis estupideces, se que se divierte porque es lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado aunque mejor sería que todo esto me lo confirmara para saber si estoy bien o equivocado._

 _Si hablamos de mi bueno... No tengo mucho por contar, además me da flojera recordar cosas sobre mi que tal vez no son importantes. Hay algo que Muro-chin puede no saber, y eso es sobre la persona que, además de el, duró un tiempo acompañándome, ese fue Aka-chin en el pasado. Él era bueno porque me compraba dulces y entendía cuando estaba feliz o molesto y quiero confesar que a mi por unos momentos me llegó a gustar Aka-chin. Nunca se lo dije, me había dado cuenta que el estaba enamorado de otra persona y que su amabilidad era para todos por igual, entonces lloré diciéndome idiota a mi mismo por primera vez, por creer que era especial cuando solo era un insignificante mas del montón. No sabes lo patético que me veía Muro-chin y ya no quiero recordar lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido, odio el amor, de verdad lo odio porque te despierta algo dentro, como si el corazón latiera mas rápido cuando se te acerca tu amor y es molesto porque ahora me esta pasando de vuelta pero con otra persona. Muro-chin, estoy enamorado pero si quieres saber de quien tendrás que seguir leyendo hasta el final._

 _Seguro estas impresionado porque escribí demasiado y no estoy quejándome de ello, y esta puede ser una de las pocas cosas que hice en mi vida de las que no pienso molestarme o hacerla sin ganas ¿Estas contento por eso? Me gusta ver cuando estas feliz y espero no te alejes de mi o te desagrade la carta. Me asusta demasiado el hecho de no estar mas cerca tuyo, si hay algo a lo que le temo es a lo que pensarás después de leer esto._

 _Quiero decir que puedo parecer un tonto pero yo sabía bien desde siempre las razones por las que te acercaste a mi. Se que al principio me hablabas, me comprabas dulces y todo ese teatro por conveniencia tuya, por esas razones oscuras que el basquet conlleva y no dije nada porque tambien tenía mis propias razones para permanecer a tu lado y ser tu amigo. La primera porque me dabas maibus, eso es suficiente justificativo en un 50 por ciento, la segunda porque a mi tambien me convenía, la tercera porque me atraía tu cara bonita y la cuarta porque yo tambien en el pasado le hacía caso a una persona de pura conveniencia ¿Y sabes? No me molesta que hayas hecho eso. Con el paso del tiempo eso dejó de importar y construimos un pensamiento diferente del que teníamos al comienzo, forjamos un lazo mas unido y nos dimos cuenta que juntos hacíamos grandes cosas. ¿También piensas asi Muro-chin? porque se lo inteligente que eres a pesar de ser un ambicioso en algunos aspectos, no creo que sigas teniendo ese pensamiento cerrado del principio y si es así, recuerda aclarármelo._

 _Soy de guardarme detalles importantes o pensamientos cuando se trata de algo con Muro-chin porque no quiero que te molestes conmigo, detesto que me regañes por todo como si fueras una Mami-chin pero a la vez me gusta esa parte tuya que me cuida y para que lo sepas, puedo proteger a los que quiero mucho por eso no voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño, voy a aplastar a cualquiera que lastime a Muro-chin. Si fuera por mi, te alejaría de algunas personas que no me agradan que estén cerca tuyo, que las odio, aunque eso sería llegar a un punto muy extremo y si no te gusta que lo haga no pienso hacerlo, a menos de que te vea sufrir por ello, ahi sí atacaría._

 _Puedo aprovechar y contarte algo último que, como ya sabes, tengo una lista imaginaria de la gente que me cae mal, ya sabes, algunos puestos que ocupan sujetos como ese Teppei o el señor creyente de la suerte siempre perfecto Mido-chin, Agh... que personas tan desagradables son, pero hay alguien que llego a superarlos en mi lista a ellos pasando a ser el número uno de los que detesto y esperaba tener alguna excusa para justificar el porque tanto rechazo pero solo encontré una: Celos._

 _No quiero decir su nombre, seguro descubrirás quien es. No se trata de su forma de ser, ni tampoco algún maltrato de su parte, porque si fuera eso entonces me caería bien. Hay algo que me molesta mas que todo y es que se lleve tan bien con Muro-chin, siempre esta primero en todo ¿Y estará primero en la cabeza de Muro-chin tambien? ¿Qué pasó en el pasado entre ustedes que se llevan tan bien? Y es que se algunas cosas pero no es suficiente para mi, detesto la confianza que se tienen, de verdad es tan molesto que me pone de mal humor el pensar que lo quiera mas que a mi porque esa persona es para Muro-chin como un "hermano" ¿Realmente es así? Hace que saque lo peor de mi esos malditos...Celos._

 _La hoja se acaba, ya no pienso seguir alargando la carta porque con todo lo que escribí es suficiente para que te hayas dado cuenta que yo te amo Muro-chin, me gustas mucho de esa manera como en las telenovelas románticas. Te juro que intenté hacer un esfuerzo para quererte-mirarte como amigo y no se que pasa contigo que me haces pensar en otras cosas._

 _Debes tener un sex appeal muy alto porque me haces pensar cosas pervertidas. Tu piel se ve tan hermosa y no puedo tocarla, tu lunar hipnotizante que a veces me dan tantas ganas de besar esa parte tuya cerca del ojo o mejor dicho ver tus dos ojos completos bien de cerca sin que nadie mas pueda verlos, solo yo..._

 _En palabras mas mias:_

 _La única persona que quiero a mi lado es a Muro-chin, las demás son molestas, pero tu no lo eres. Eres como un dulce para mi, incluso mucho mas que un maibu pensándolo mejor y es triste no poder comerte asi que ¿Me permites probarte?_

Himuro quedó estupefacto, con tanta sorpresa que no podía dejar de releer algunas palabras clave que le resonaban.

 _"¿Esto es una declaración de amor?"_ Se preguntaba como idiota mientras pasaban por su cabeza recuerdos desde que conoció a Atsushi hasta hoy cuando se despedía de él.

No se dio cuenta antes de que algo asi era lo que le faltaba para completar las dudas que tenía siempre, esas que no entendía porque se creaban como ejemplo el _"¿Por qué me gusta cuidar de él? ¿Por qué me siento vacío cuando no esta a mi lado? ¿Será que el siente algún afecto por mi?"_ Todo eso estaba mas que claro en el presente, era cierto, él no era el único que los unía, Murasakibara también ponía de su parte. Y leer esas palabras tan tiernas, hizo que se despertara de la nube que lo mantuvo perdido y alejado de sus sentimientos, esos que estuvieron siempre presentes, de los que jamás se dio cuenta hasta el hoy, que esta seguro lo mucho que le gusta ese chico de pelo violeta tan sexy, la parte que lo completa, el hombre que hace de sus días la claridad.

¿Cuándo se supone que pensaba darle esa carta? ¿Y si esto fue escrito hace mucho y ahora ya se olvido de estos sentimientos? No hay fecha, y ese sobre no tenía que abrirlo. Ahora esta nervioso, no sabe como saludar a su enamorado cuando llegue a la casa, no sabe que decir con respecto a que "encontró una carta que dice para Muro-chin"

Se venía el verdadero problema: como mirarlo a la cara.

Antes de poder guardar la carta, con las lágrimas al punto límite de querer escaparse y resbalar por sus mejillas, aún apretando contra su pecho la hoja que tanto le gustó su contenido, sin estar prestando atención a otras cosas de alrededor, Atsushi había recién llegado dejando sus zapatos en la entrada esperando a que Himuro lo reciba o verlo dormido en el sillón, y eso no pasó, por eso lo fue a buscar hasta la habitación encontrándose con este quien apretaba la hoja con los ojos cerrados intentando asimilar todo.

El alto se acercó sigilosamente por detrás para espiar que era lo que lo mantenía en esa posición, descubriendo que había leído su preciada carta, haciendo que esto tome en su rostro una expresión disgustadora y nerviosa.

- _Muro-chin, ya llegue. -_ Le avisa.

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Atsushi? -_ Se giró con las manos hacia atrás ocultando la hoja detrás de él.

 _\- ¿Qué hacias Muro-chin? Tienes raro el ojo. -_

 _\- Yo nada, ¿Quieres que te de dulces? Te traeré algunos. Seguro se te acabaron en el camino los que llevaste. -_ Le dio una respuesta corta sin justificar y cambio de tema ofreciendo a Murasakibara lo que es imposible evadir.

 _\- ¿Qué tienes detrás tuyo? Dame eso Muro-chin. -_ Dijo Atsuhi con el ceño fruncido seguro de que Himuro tenía algo suyo.

 _\- ¡N-no tengo nada! -_

 _\- Mentiroso. -_

Sin mas que decir, rendido y agachando su cabeza para no mirarlo, le entregó la hoja lila.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Atsushi lo tomó de las manos por sorpresa, tironeando de él hasta tirarlo en la cama, subiéndose encima y sosteniéndole las manos para que no escapara.

 _\- ¡Atsushi! ¡Dejame ir! -_ Reclamaba mientras forcejeaba con el otro.

 _\- Contesta ¿Has leído la carta? -_

 _\- ¡Pesas! ¡Sal de encima mio! -_ Se quejaba Tatsuya.

 _\- Contesta mi pregunta. -_ Volvía a insistir ya molesto pero Himuro no le respondía y miraba para otro lado.

 _-Si no me respondes ¡Te haré cosas pervertidas! -_ Lo amenazó Atsushi.

 _\- ¡Já! como si fueras capaz. -_ Se burló desafiándolo.

Murasakibara no quería dejar pasar una situación asi. Si leyó su declaración, quería una respuesta pero su Muro-chin no quería responder algo tan simple sobre si la leyó o no, entonces tuvo que recurrir a esas medidas.

Introducía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Tatsuya acariciando su abdomen para luego seguir subiendo hasta su pecho sintiendo el corazón agitado de este. Las movió hasta donde están sus pezones con delicadeza. Pero como si esto no fuera poco, se acercó al cuello de su víctima para besar esa parte mientras con sus manos seguía explorando el torso y no le importaba si aquello llegaba mas lejos, quería una respuesta.

Himuro estaba en desventaja, eso que le hacía le gustaba. Por un rato se perdió y dejo escapar un mínimo gemido que casi ni se escucho pero que rápidamente despues de eso, volvió a la realidad de que nada estaba aclarado.

 _\- Esta bien, te responderé pero deja de tocarme. -_ Se rindió contestando para que se detenga.

 _\- Te escucho. -_

 _\- Si, la leí lo siento. No pude evitarlo, decía "Para Muro-chin" -_

 _\- ¿Dónde la has encontrado? -_

 _\- Estaba debajo de la cama. Limpiaba y me topé con aquello. Ya sabes, me dio curiosidad, es todo. -_

Atsushi soltó a Himuro y se levantó de la cama.

\- _¿Hace cuanto la has escrito? -_ Preguntó Tatsuya mientras se sentaba en la cama acomodándose el cabello revuelto. -

\- _Aproximadamente hmm... Dos meses. -_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no me fue entregada nunca? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? -_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! -_ lo gritó - _Es que no me animaba... -_ Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

 _"¡Ahora es el quien escapa de la situación! -_ Se quejaba interiormente Himuro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

 _\- ¡¿A caso no quieres una respuesta?! -_ Preguntó alzando su voz mientras miraba a Murasakibara desenvolviendo maibus.

 _\- Si la quiero, solo que me da miedo Muro-chin. -_ Respondió ya con los ojos brillosos como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

Himuro se acercó a el para abrazarlo y que no se sienta inseguro notando que estaba temblando.

Atsushi lo miraba fijo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, y Tatsuya ya sabía que decir, pero para ahorrar un poco mas de palabras, se estiró hasta alcanzar sus labios para que este le correspondiera el beso, haciendo que todo el temor desaparezca en ambos.

Ya mas tranquilo, luego de el tierno-reconfortable beso. Tatsuya se atrevió a hablar.

\- _Con eso ya sabrás la respuesta. Fuiste un tonto por no haberlo dicho antes. Yo siempre sentí lo mismo y se que debe ser vergonzoso que alguien lea la carta. Es como si leyeran tus pensamientos y hiciste muy bien transmitiendo tus sentimientos. Siento esas mismas cosas, y te confirmo todo lo que has escrito porque es cierto, y es muy valioso para mi que los dos estemos de acuerdo. Siempre voy a cumplir tus caprichitos, defenderte en lo injusto, acompañarte en lo bueno o malo y lo mas importante: Siempre voy a amarte. -_ Se declaró sonriendo a su otra mitad.

En la hora de la cena, cuando Murasakibara observa a Tatsuya hacer la comida, este recordó unos detalles un tanto perturbadores que leyo en la carta y sacó ese tema de conversación.

 _\- Ah, por cierto. ¿De quién estas celoso? No me digas que eso es referido hacia Taiga ¿Y que es eso de que antes te gustaba Akashi? No pense que era de tu tipo...-_

 _-No responderé a eso. -_

 _\- ¿Por qué no? Quiero saber. -_

 _\- Es molesto. -_

 _\- Por favor, Atsushi. -_

 _\- Si sigues insistiendo te volveré a hacer cosas pervertidas a un nivel mayor. -_

 _\- Ya no me importa, estamos saliendo. -_ Se burló Himuro.

 _\- ¿Así que te gustan esas cosas eh? -_

 _\- No me cambies de tema Atsushi. -_

 _\- No hablaré sobre eso. Si digo algo sobre Kaga-chin me enojaré y si hablo sobre Aka-chin te enojarás. -_

 _\- Con que se trataba de Taiga. -_

 _\- Ya basta, te arruinaré la cena si sigues insistiendo. -_ Se molestó Atsushi amenazando con algo nuevo.

 _\- Te quedarás sin cenar entonces. -_

 _\- Le diré a Aka-chin que me cocine. -_

 _\- ¿Quieres que ya termine contigo en nuestro primer día saliendo? -_

 _\- No Muro-chin, Perdón. -_

 _\- ¿Me contarás sobre esas cosas entonces? -_

 _\- No lo haré. -_

Así continuaron un largo rato discutiendo sobre si hablar o no sobre esas cosas del pasado que no tienen mucha importancia pero que para Himuro era divertido sacar a la luz para hacer enfadar a su novio, era tierno. Y también para poner humor al ambiente cálido en donde se hallaban. Al estar juntos, estan creando nuevos recuerdos mucho mejores que los anteriores de los que pueden ser archivados en sus memorias.

 _La felicidad de ellos estaba dentro de ese amor, de esas ganas de seguir adelante tomados de las manos por un largo camino que recorrer._

 _ **Fín.**_


End file.
